1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to electric battery connection, more specifically to an external terminal and means for electrical connection with the terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The art is replete with patented inventions for providing a corrosion resistant terminal connection system. For example;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,678 patented Apr. 4, 1995 by K. B. Fields describes an inverted cup shaped copper cap that is fastened on to a battery terminal by a set screw or by internal threads. A grease fitting on an upstanding stud terminal member is connected to an internal passageway for delivering grease to spaces that surround the battery post to prevent water, moisture, air and acid from coming into contact with the battery post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,522 patented May 29, 1990 by Ward et al. describes an insulated conductor cable having the cable conductor permanently connected concentrically U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,522 describes an insulated conductor cable having the cable conductor permanently connected concentrically into the battery terminal, and the battery case insulation sealed over the battery terminal and to the jacket insulator of the conductor cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,395, patented Nov. 24, 1931 by B. Ford describes a collar terminal connector on a battery terminal post having grooves for retaining grease between the surfaces of the post and the terminal connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,655, patented Jul. 5, 1994 by Mix et al. describes a lead alloy collar having a horizontal blade cast within the collar. The casting has an axial opening which is common to the collar and blade, by which the casting is positioned and welded on a hollow cylindrical bushing which is mounted on the battery terminal post.